A Heart's Grip
by NegitoroShipper
Summary: Based on the song of Circus-P called Deja vu and my interpretation of it, this story is about Negitoro. Please read if you want to find out more.
1. A Heart's Grip Miku Vers

**Hey guys! I am back with a oneshot. This one is based from Deja vu of Circus-P. I really can't get over how cool it is hahah. Might be doing more stories based on songs.**

 **Anyways, just so you know, the chapter 3 of ASH or Another Skip of the Heart is already out! Please leave some reviews! Needless to say, I am also asking for reviews for this story if possible. And yes, I did just advertise my story. haha ^^'**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. If I did, Miku and Luka would officially be canon. I, also, don't own the song this story is based on.**

~Miku's P.O.V.~

Stretching her arms, Miku waited for the door of the elevator to open. For her it was a tough day. She had done shooting for a promotional video with Kaito and a recording for her new song. It all took half the day to finish. But that is not the thing that made her day tough. In fact, she enjoys it, especially since her self-proclaimed brother is with her during the shooting. It is because of a certain pinkette. She has been cold towards her since… well, it's hard to tell but this affected her greatly. "I don't know anymore…"

The elevator voiced its arrival on the 50th floor of the building, where she is waiting patiently. As the door opened, her eyes widened as she saw Megurine Luka, waiting patiently inside the elevator. _"Speaking of the devil."_ Miku gave her a curt nod and small smile as she entered to which Luka only answered with a nod. _"Cold as usual."_

The elevator door closed and it left the both of them standing awkwardly, with only the well-distributed light and the humming of a small air-conditioner filling their silence.

The tealette caught a glimpse of the pinkette. She has her eyes focused straight on the door and her body leaning on the silver metal, with her arms crossed, and her poker face which seems to only come out when the tealette is near her or within her sight. Why? Miku doesn't know. It still makes her heart feel like it is being pierced by needles.

It was not always like this. And this fact is what made her hurt the most. Just a year ago, when they had to work on an album together, they were as close as best friends. They were so tight-knit that it would be a wonder when someone would get close to both of them and become part of their clique. They were happy but at some point, everything went down. They would argue and get irritated with each other out of nowhere. Nevertheless, this didn't stop them from interacting – in Miku's case, from having hope - that's why it is always a constant cycle.

" _I should just try again…_ "Miku sighed and tried to start a conversation. "So… How are you, Luka?" she asks hesitantly.

Luka kept her eyes on the elevator doors, as if actually willing it move faster. In fact, why was it not fast as this morning? Weird. "I had a recording with someone." She brushed her hair away from her face. "It was kind of irritating with him acting out but he is always an idiot."

Miku stared at her incredulously. "Him?" she dared to ask even though she knows that she knows the answer.

"Yeah, you know him. It's Gackupo. The one I had a project with a few months ago." she clarified. She seemed irritated as she spoke but her face didn't leave any clue for further information.

The tealette gritted her teeth as if preventing something inside her from exploding to proportions. "O-Oh! Gackupo-kun! Did he try to flirt with you as usual?" she asks with her fake tone of inquiry, trying to recreate the friendly best friend conversation and aura she used to have. But she knows that she's failing miserably because… she has feelings for Luka, feelings that are hard to control, feelings that makes her want to have the pinkette all to herself. She is in love with her.

Luka sighed but faced Miku. She smiled and said "Yeah, he did. He is such a dork, though. We recorded a promotional video of 'Google it' and he kept on doing something on purpose to make the director Kiyoteru angry."

 _"S-She looks so happy talking about him…"_ Miku wanted to burst. She wants to shout at her to tell her to stop looking so damn happy everytime she would talk about him. But she knows that she has no license, no right, to ever do something like that. She was never hers to be jealous of people she is fond of and she knows that… "O-Oh! I-I-I would've like to see that!"

Miku gripped herself harder, trying to contain herself. Every time! Every time her object of affection would start to talk about someone fondly or make it seem like someone is closer to her than the tealette, Miku would just snap. She would argue. She would get angry. She would rage on Luka, just as everything will be going fine. She was and is jealous.

Luka laughed, flashing her smile to the tealette. "Yeah! It was hilarious! How about you?"

Miku leaned on the elevator wall, trying to calm herself down. She flashed her practiced smile towards the pinkette and said "I shot a promotional video too~! With Kaito-nii~"

At this, Luka's smile didn't falter. "Oh! That's great! What song?"

The tealette shrugged. "Nothing new, just 'Melt'. We had fun messing around with the staff but we finished it a bit earlier than expected so I had time to record a new song."

"Oh? Sounds like you had fun." She smiled, widely like she used to, a smile that she often held in front of friends. Miku didn't like that but she cherishes it. She wants to protect that smile. At the same time, she wants it to be hers. She wants that smile to be transformed into something more. She wants to see her smiling at her with her loving eyes – A fantasy that she wishes would come true. "It's good talking to you again, Miku." she says.

Miku smiled and was about to reply when suddenly the pinkette's phone vibrated and at the sight of her smiling, she knew that it was Gackupo. She quickly answered the phone and from then on, the tealette tuned their conversation out and looked away. Needless to say that it's hurting her. She can't take that someone other than her can make Luka smile so widely.

Every laugh… Every smile that she makes for someone else – someone like Gackupo… It makes her suffocated to even stand beside her. _"I don't want to be here anymore… Please stop… I don't want to hear you laughing because of him. I don't want to see you smiling because of him!"_

A few seconds later, Luka put her phone down and put it back inside her pocket. "Heh. He just called about some fan of our song. He's such a dork." she said affectionately. At that timing, the elevator lights turned off and the elevator stopped working. Luka tried to push the service button but it didn't work so she had to text someone she knew. "Gackupo said that he'll contact security."

 _"Why is it always him?!"_ Miku gripped herself, trying to stay calm but to no avail. Her jealousy got the better of her and said something that regretted. "Of course." she scoffed. "The eggplant and tuna combination. The fans must be raging for both your and his hormones to go ahead and mingle." she says sarcastically.

Luka looked shocked. Her eyes are widened and her eyebrows are furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

This always happens. They would get along a few minutes earlier then later on, they were fighting. At some point Luka would just become cold out of nowhere while Miku would lash in on her. It is always a constant cycle when it comes to Luka but she always had hope that maybe the pinkette would look her way.

Miku ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated and irritated that this person is so oblivious. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I am talking about you wanting to do it with him!"

Luka's mouth lay agape. She sighed and then pinched her nose bridge. "Look, Miku, I don't know where'd that came from but I think you are-."

The tealette crossed her arms and glared at her as if the other female had cheated on her. "You would have noticed why if you were not so busy spending time with eggplant head!" Miku can't take it anymore. She can't control herself. She uncrossed her arms and shouted "You are an idiot Luka! I hate you!" she said as the tears continuously flowed from her eyes. "I hate you!"

The pinkette's eyebrows furrowed as she observed the display that lay in front of her. She glared at her. "What's wrong with you? Every time we have a conversation you always-"

Miku cut her off, shouting "I don't care!" She clenched her fist. "You should just go ahead and leave me here!" At the realization of what she said, she cried even more. _"No! I don't want this! I-I!"_ Then, Miku flashed back. She relived the times when Luka would laugh with her, the times where she would smile at her for hours on end, the teasing glint in the pinkette's eyes every time something would embarrass her. She loved every bit of it but now… she created leeway for separation. _"Luka... please don't listen to me! Don't leave me! Please… I love you."_ she thought as she leans on the elevator handle.

She wants to tell her the truth but, it hurts to think – to think of the expressions of happiness whenever HE would be right beside her; the possibility of… them; the possibility that she would be taken away by Gackupo or anyone else. The thought of this undeniable possibility would send her to sadness and pain. But she knows that there's no way.

It hurts that she can't be possessive with her. She hates that pink and teal are too different to be together. And she hates that they can't be. It made her say the words that she know that she would regret. "I… I don't want to see you anymore…" she says as she buried her face in her hands as she cried more.

Miku's sobs are the only thing that filled up the silence inside the elevator. The pinkette's voice cracked as she said "S-So that's it, then. I guess, I am not that important to you…" At this, the tealette was alarmed. _"NO! Don't say that!"_

"I should have know, right? I am probably just a burden… I am sorry." Despite her indifferent face, her eyes tells of hurt yet she kept eye contact. "I… I won't be bothering you then…" she choked on her words. She bowed down in front of Miku. "It was nice working with you, Hatsune Miku."

The tealette took in the sight. Luka was that willing to leave her! Out of anger and hurt, Miku grabbed the pinkette's shoulder and made her stop that farewell. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" she said as she grabbed Luka's wrist. She pushed her so that the pinkette is trapped between the elevator wall and Miku. "I can't believe that-" The tealette stopped as soon as she saw the lifeless expression of the other female.

The pinkette still held a poker face, keeping steady on her ground. "It is what's best isn't it?" she says, as she seemingly have given up on life. "That way, you can focus on your life. You always seem to have a problem whenever I am near you after all." She releases herself from Miku's hand. "This is the logical conclusion that I can muster for you to be happy."

As Luka was about to get away from Miku, the tealette once again took her hand and pulled Luka towards her previous space. She met with the eyes of the person she loves. They were still cold. It didn't hold the usual vibrant blue of the ocean, instead it felt like black and white. _"Please… Don't look like that. It's hurting me to see you like this."_ Miku thought as she gently held Luka's cheek, hoping that this thought would be sent but it was in vain. The pinkette stayed rigid, even with her back against the cold metal walls. Luka took her hand in hers and took it off of her face and said "It's for the best, Miku."

As her eyes set on their hands, Miku gripped Luka's hands tighter, not wanting to let go – not wanting to let her go. She felt her tears flow, almost everlastingly, on her cheeks but she didn't let out a noise. "L-Luka… Please. Don't do this."

Luka placed her hand on Miku's cheeks. Luka looked loving at the tealette's eyes, as if sending a message of good bye to her. Miku can't decipher what she's saying but she knows what it is that she's trying to say. The tealette took a step forward, toward the pinkette and wrapped her arms around Luka's waist and pulled her closer. The distance slowly decreased between them. While the embrace wasn't returned, Miku kept on crying on the other girl's chest. "Please." she pleaded. "Don't do this to me." She tightened the hug and said the words that she had been dying to say since she met her. "I love you…"

In her embrace, Luka hesitantly wrapped her arms around the fragile girl and buried her face at the crook of her shoulder. _"Luka..?"_ She felt a soft whimper and small sobs. "Why do you have to weaken my resolve?" she cried. "I-I was already ready to let you go but you always… Always…" Luka tightened her hug. She breathed in looked and straight into the tealette's eyes and said "I love you too, Miku… I love you like a lover but-" With not a second later, Miku captured her lips and continued to savor the feeling of her lover's lips. Luka visibly shook from shock but in no less than a second, the tealette felt the pinkette's lips hesitantly imitate her.

Luka's hands slid to her hips while Miku's arms found themselves around the neck of the taller woman. Miku shuddered at the feeling. Miku felt the pinkette grip at the the tealette shirt and hear feeling the thumping of the other girl's heart. The tealette's soft lips slowly moved against Luka's, savoring every bit – the light taste of cherry from the other girl's lip gloss, the soft waft of a sweet scent emanating from Luka's perfume, even the way the other would tilt her head. It felt like an eternity of waiting was just rewarded.

They paused to breath. Their gaze never left each other as their breaths coincide. "I-I am confused. Why?" Luka says as she searched the other's eyes.

Miku stood on her toes giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you, idiot TakoLord."

Luka blushed at the username she used in a game with Miku. "I told you to stop calling me that." she pouted. Miku laughed. "But what about Kaito?"

 _"Kaito..? What does this have to do with him?"_ Miku thought as she snuggled on the pinkette's neck. "You're not telling me that you're in love with him right?"

"M-Miku this is embarrassing." The tealette stayed still in her position. Luka sighed and just hugged the other towards her. "No, of course not. You're the… only one… I have ever-" she coughed.

"Is that so? Then what about Gackupo?" Miku asked with a hurt tone in her voice as she slowly slid her arms back to her side. She still feels doubtful despite their kiss. She took Luka's hand. "Isn't he your… lover?" she asked. "Don't you love him?"

Luka immediately hugged her once she saw the hurt expression of the tealette. "You weren't listening to me, weren't you? I love-"

The elevator door abruptly opened with a boisterous voice of Gackupo. "Are you guys alright?!" he asked but immediately his worried expression turned into a grinning one. "Congrats, Luka-chan~~ You finally caught her! Now, you don't have to talk about her every five minutes of the time!" he said with a teasing tone.

At this, the two jumped away from each other. Red-faced, Luka murmured a small "Shut up." Gackupo laughed in response.

"Are they okay?" Kaito asked as he appeared from the other corner of the elevator. He took a second to absorb the blushing faces that are inside the elevator. "Oh! Congratulations Miku! You better introduce her to your brother formally! And Miss?" He turned to Luka. "Please take care of my sister." He winked.

With not a second later, a flying leek hit Kaito on the head.

As Gackupo drags a twitching and unconcious Kaito with them, Miku and Luka remain silent at the back row. Their faces are beet red walked silently across the hall towards the nearest working elevator. Without a word between them, Miku's hand reached for Luka's as the pinkette's hand was doing the same. Their fingers intertwined as they shot a glance at each other.

Approaching a corner, Miku took Luka with her, hiding them from the sight of any CCTV camera's that might have to see them. As the pinkette was about to question this, the tealette tiptoed and reached for the pinkette's lips and said "I…" She paused thinking that it might be best to just stay silent but she knows that she has to. And so she breathes in and brought their intertwined hands together with her trembling hand, trying to make her hand as steady as possible. "I-I love you, Luka. A-And i-if it's no trouble..."

Luka took her lips in an arduous kiss. It took Miku's breathe away. Luka leaned on Miku's forehead as the chaste kiss ended. Her loving yet teary deep blue eyes stared at Miku's. "I would be honored, Miku!" She happily said as she enveloped the other girl in a hug. "I love you too! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!"

Feeling herself tear up, Miku buried her face at the crook of Luka's neck. "Yeah! I love you too!" she exclaimed in happiness.

~0~

They knew that they'll have a hard time. They have to hide this relationship behind a façade of friendship. They would act like friends in front of their fans, while in the fear of being known and scorned by their co-workers and family. But what's funny about this is that, there are a few but devoted fans how have always thought of them as in a relationship, a pair, a couple. They would laugh at the, somehow, accurate description of their relationship. They were happy.

But of course, they would fight at times. There is no worries since they would always resolve their problems. Even though they would sulk or yell at each other, they know that they would always make up for even though there are times that they would disagree out of hurt, jealousy, and misunderstandings, they know that they are destined to be with the other.

They are in love with each other then and now so they'll never let go... Never.

 **It is done! hahah... ... ...**

 **I am actually still contemplating if I should add Luka's P.O.V. or even their background stories together before this happened so please tell me your opinion on this, you guys. Should I or should I not?**

 **Anyways, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Edited this at 10/2/2016. Hope you guys reread this as I have. XD**

 **Let Negitoro be forever!**


	2. A Heart's Grip Luka Vers

**A Heart's Grip Luka Vers.**

Hey, guys! I am back with AHG's Luka Version. Sorry it took so long. I kind of lost the original copy due to some crappy device. So yeah, here it is, a year or more late.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. This is based from VocaCircus' Deja vu.

* * *

Running through the front doors of Crypton, Luka cursed under her breathe. "I am late. I am very late." The pinkette ran in a hurry for the elevator, giving a short 'good morning' to the reception desk. Checking the time with her watch, she pushed the button for the 51st floor of the said building. It is already 7:15. She had to get to in the green room by 7:20 or else she'll be inconveniencing the staff while they have a deadline to catch.

She sighed. Leaning her right temple on the cold surface of the elevator walls, she felt herself catch her breath. She gritted her teeth and felt her eyebrows scrunch up as she reminds herself of the reason why this all happened in the first place. One name entered her thoughts, she shook her head. _"It's not her fault."_ She berated herself as she straightened her posture.

Pain. Frustration. Will. Decision. That was what overwhelmed her during that evening. She had clutched her pillow, seeking for comfort, as the tears from her eyes had been muffled by the softness of her pillow. Her heart ached at the thought of what she had decided to do; what she needed to do. It is the only way to ensure the safety and security of her person. Painful as it may have been, it is what's best for her… what's best for her best friend, the love of her life.

Luka felt hot tears, once again, threatened to form on her eyes but she shook it away. She had decided and there is no turning back from it.

The elevator abruptly stopped at the 48th floor, the white light losing its glow almost immediately. She sighed, relaxing as she placed a finger on the call button. "Hello? This is Megurine Luka. I am currently trapped in an elevator." She said.

"We got it, ma'am. We are heading up to your floor." The other end said.

She sighed for the nth time of the day. "Could this day get anymore worse?" she whispered in the confines of the four walls.

In no less than a minute, the elevator doors are pryed open. She thanked the people involved with the rescue and continued her journey to the 51st floor. She took the staircase which is positioned such that the person going through these stairs needed to go through the floor the stairs led to. " _The CEO probably just wants to check on everyone as they go. I heard they prefer to take the stairs._ " She thought as she took two steps at a time, running. In no less than a second, she got to the 49th floor with ease.

She ran once she got through the door, greeting anyone she have encountered with a good morning. Everyone just had that worried look on their faces as they greet back. She had had fond memories of running through the hallways since a year ago. It was one of the fun days of her life.

"Come on, Miku! We are gonna get yelled at by Kiyoteru!" Luka said as she jogged backwards, grinning at the struggling face of her best friend.

"No fair! You have longer legs!" Miku said as she struggled with her breathe. They were one floor away to their recording room.

The pinkette laughed as she slowed her pace and ran along side her. "Better?" the pinkette smiled brightly as Miku let out a sigh of relief, a pout forming on her lips.

"You bully." The tealette muttered. Luka let out hearty laugh at that.

She shook her head to clear out her thoughts as she got through the entrance for the staircase leading to the 50th floor. She pleaded herself to stop reliving the past as she once again ran through the staircase, two steps at a time.

By the time she had reached the next floor, she was panting, leaning on the doorway. A pair of familiar teal eyes stared at her, worry etched on her face. Miku. "Luka? Are you alright?"

Ocean blue eyes stared at her for a second. The familiar insistent butterflies in her stomach started to flutter at the sight of her. Her breath hitched as she saw the pure sincerity in teal eyes as she met Miku's eyes. The sparkle there never left. It was nice to know that she is okay… for now. It disappears once they started arguing or even at times when they just randomly pass through the halls.

That is exactly why she has to stay away from her best friend. That is what they both needed, what Miku needed. She has to.

"Luka?" The pinkette went wide-eyed. She hasn't realized that she has been silent. "Are you alright? You were late again, were you?" Miku asked as a small smile etched on her face. Fondness evident in her voice. "I remember how we would run to our studio on the 25th floor." Luka felt herself smile a bit as she straightened her posture.

"Yeah. And I remember a certain someone being bad at it." The pinkette teased.

The tealette's pale feature seemed to have a dust of pink on her cheeks. "T-that's-!" Luka chuckled a bit at the younger co-worker's expression. Miku pouted at that. "You're as mean as always." The tealette turned around as she said "I'll get you some water." She started to jog back to where she came from.

The pinkette chuckled a bit. She can't help but give Miku an affectionate smile. The tealette went to a nearby water dispenser with a paper cup in hand.

Just then, a mop of blue hair seemed to have popped around the corner. He was smiling at her best friend with a loving smile. Luka felt her chest being pricked by needles as she sees how the two would interact. Miku laughed at something he said that caused Kaito to pout. The older co-worker smiled as he put a hand on her head.

Luka, then, remembered. They are the most perfect couple. They are ones fated with each other. He can give her everything her best friend would ever want and need, love, security and safety. " _She is happy with… him."_

Luka felt herself tremble at the thought. Her eyes already nearing to form tears. The pinkette gripped her arm in an effort to keep calm. She started to walk to through the hallway as Miku was already heading back to her. She heard her say her name.

The pinkette wore her unemotional mask as she turned around to meet her gaze. "I have to go. Bye." She said, coldly. She begun running once again to her own recording room.

She kept running. Her eyes already heating up, forming the tears that she is afraid to have falling on her cheeks. She shook her head.

As she opened the door, a certain purple-haired co-worker came to her with a snarky comment of being late but she just brushed him off and went straight to the break room. The pinkette took a bottle of water. She drunk the contents, attempting to stop the incoming tears. "Luka?" a deep voiced asked. "Are you alright? Ah… I get it. Is it her again?" Gackupo said as he leaned on the wall by the door of the room, guarding and blocking the entrance for anyone who would go in and out.

She sighed and turned around, a new mask adorned on her face. "I am alright, Gackupo."

Purple eyes glared at her. "Don't do that to me. I know you well enough to know what's on your mind. Now, tell me."

Luka frowned. She buried her face in her palm as irritation began to boil. "Why can't you just leave your nose out of my business?" She said as she started to walk to the door, wanting to push the lean and tall noodle-head out of the way but failed.

"You are not leaving until you get this out of your system. We have a shoot here that requires you to kick me in the face(multiple times, might I add) and I am afraid that it might lead me to having a few stitches on this brilliant face. Now. Talk." He said.

The pinkette knows that he means well. He is her childhood friend after all. And being his friend for 20 insufferable years, she knows that she won't be able to get anywhere unless she does what he says. She glared at him before crossing her arms in an angry surrender. "Fine. Yes, it is about Miku but she is not the problem. I am. There, happy? Now, can we please just get to the shooting?" she said.

Gackupo sighed but let her through. "Too vague. You're conflicted, are you? Why don't you just confess and make-up?"

The pinkette sagged as she heard Gackupo. " _Make-up..? That's funny… considering I don't even know how or when this fight started. Heck, I don't even know why."_ She sighed. "I can't do that. She has her career and is already taken. I don't want to bother her with my feelings."

Noodle-head sighed. "I guess, you're right." At that, the pinkette turned around like a whip, surprised. She was sure that her friend would say something like 'Just confess already!' or 'You and her are IDIOTS!". The purple-haired co-worker continued. "It would be pretty irritating for someone to go on and on about the… and I qoute…" he stretches his arm, while his other hand is on his chest. He imitates a dramatic pose. "'The beautiful teal of her hair'… 'the sweetness of her smile'… 'flawlessness of her skin'... and wait for it… 'stopping motion of the world as soon as you see her'."

The pinkette reddened as soon as she realized what he just did.

"OH! I forgot! Those line are quoted from Megurine, L. Year: nth-time-of-the-night. I don't want to plagiarize such _beautiful_ work." Gackupo shot a teasing wink at her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Luka launched off with fists held up in the air.

The rest of the day, she spent with her head on the project. Although there are attempts by the noodle-head made her smile and laugh, but she never forgot. At least, it was a good distraction.

The day seemed to be hastened. Time moved fast as they shot scene after scene. Considering how they got Director Kiyoteru angry for more than a few times, it was pretty fast. It was hilarious to see him look like he is about to pull his hair while explaining to a feigning Gackupo how to act hurt while I fake-kick his face. "ARGH! Okay. You know what?! Luka! You just kick his face with all of your might! That will elicit strong reactions." He smirked as her co-worker looked like he was about to die.

Luka laughed. "As the director instructed…" the pinkette said as an evil spark in her eyes begun to appear. She closed her eyes and let her irritation for her friend resurface. Stomping her 9-inch heels, she smirked. "Now, act Gackupo."

"L-Luka! W-waiit! No! STOP! Yuki, you can't be serious!" Gackupo pleaded.

"Don't call me that! Camera ready! Gackupo! Your face is messed up!" The director shouted, an evil smirk gracing his lips. Protests became more evident from the noodle-head but are left unheard. "3. 2. 1. Action!"

With no choice left, the noodle-head switch his face, acting as if he is happy to see Luka and her 9-inch-heeled boots. Irritation surfaced, the pinkette let out a growl and kicked Gackupo, straight on the face.

"Perfect shot! Let's wrap it up!"

" _That felt refreshing…"_ the pinkette as she outstretched a hand to help Gackupo. "Excuse me? Can I ask for ice?" the pinkette asked as the staff scrambled for what was requested. "Let's go the break room, shall we?" Luka said, a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

Noodle-head frowned at that but complied. "You enjoyed that too much." He rubbed his cheek as he took the pinkette's hand and stood up.

"Can't say I didn't." the pinkette said, amusement evident as she opened the door to the break for her injured co-worked.

A few seconds later, an assistant came by and handed a cold compress to the purple-haired idiot. "Thank you." He said, grateful. The assistant nodded and hurriedly left. He sighed in relief as he felt the cold seething from the compress. "You know, I could've sworn I felt you blood-thirst." Luka smiled innocently. "But I also sensed your frustration."

The pinkette frowned at that. "Ugh. Not this again."

"Look. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore. You look like you barely had enough sleep." Gackupo said as he leaned forward, cold compress, still pressed to his cheek.

The pinkette looked away. "You know I can't do that. Miku's already have enough in her plate already because of work and… me. Plus, she is already happy with Kaito."

"Exactly! Miku bothered by this just as much as you are, even though she could be such a bitch for leading you on and then snapping at out of nowhere."

The pinkette looked away. She can't deny that fact. For a minute, they would act like the best friends that they were and then she would get angry at her for something unreasonable. It was confusing her but… the one thing that she knows is this. She is a bother, a burden to the tealette. "But… I must have been bothering her."

Gackupo glared at her. "You are an idiot!" In defeat, the purple-head sighed. "I'll never win this huh? I guess this means that I'll have to endure your constant gushing 'till the end of my life. Ugh… I can already see my sleeping hours dwindling away."

Luka blushed and threw an empty bottle at him before leaving the room, wanting to just stay at home and not think about this. The pinkette waited in front of the elevator, with her arms crossed and eye-brows furrowed. Pissed off as she might have been, she was glad to see no one enter or leave the elevator except for her. She does not want to deal with people right now.

The pink-haired singer entered and stood at the back. She sighed in relief as the elevator doors closed. Her back met the cold steel of the elevator walls. She crossed her arms as thoughts of a previous conversation entered her mind. She frowned. She cannot not deal with it now, so she trained her eyes on the ceiling.

A few seconds later, as the elevator arrives at the 50th floor, the door reveals the most familiar teal eyes, long smooth and silky teal hair, fair skin, and a kind expression. Luka's heart started to jumpstart but as soon as the tealette nodded in wordless acknowledgement, she reciprocated.

It was only a few seconds, which seemed longer, when cold sweat begun running through her neck as the awkwardness became apparent inside the elevator. She wore her poker face mask as blue eyes started to stare at the elevator doors, willing for it to be opened for anyone, someone, to come in and join in the tension. Or… She just wants to get out of here. She would have willed for the elevator to start moving faster but the incident in the morning entered her mind.

Her eyes widened. " _Don't tell me…_ " As Miku seemed to have her head somewhere else, she shot her eyes all over the elevator, avoiding the form of the tealette. " _Oh shit…_ " It was the same elevator that got her stuck. Luka gritted her teeth in annoyance. " _Okay…. Calm down… It is probably fixed._ " Even as she thought that, her face remained a stony cold expression, thinking of the possible ways to kill the maintenance or the guards just because they forgot to put a 'not working' sign.

Hearing a sigh from the tealette, her thoughts of murder broke down and thoughts of not wanting to talk have surfaced. She kept her eyes on the elevator doors. "So… How are you, Luka?" The hesitance is evident in her voice.

Ocean blue eyes looked at the reflection of the metal doors. She eyed the girl with suspicion. Luka knows what the girl is doing and she knows that she should just ignore the question. It is going to happen again. The inevitable cycle that they are both in is starting up again. She knows it. But… Somewhere in her heart something shouted at her to reply. It is that one voice that she is all too familiar with. Hope.

"I had a recording with someone." Luka brushed her hair from her face, feeling the contradiction within herself. Her mind screamed at her to stop but her heart told her she needed to have Miku back in her life, even if it is just as friends. "It was kind of irritating with him acting out but he is always an idiot."

Wide teal eyes stared at her, visibly shocked. "Him?"

"Yeah, you know him. It's Gackupo." Luka crinkled her nose in remembering the noodle-head. His face is one that she does not want to remember, especially with the talk that they just had. "The one I had a project with a few months ago."

"Oh! Gackupo-kun! Did he try to flirt with you as usual?" She asks, playfully. Her eyes seeming to sparkle with curiosity.

" _No… No he did not. Actually he encouraged me to flirt with you._ " The pinkette sighed. She can't say that. Especially since, Miku is being the same best friend that she had before, the same teasing tealette that she had. She decided to just… play. She smiled the way that she would always whenever she was with the tealette. Blue eyes are directly pointed towards teal. "Yeah, he did. He is such a dork, though. We recorded a promotional video of 'Google it' and he kept on doing something on purpose to make the director Kiyoteru angry." If lying is what can allow her stay by Miku's side then, so be it.

For a second, Luka could have sworn she could something darker in teal eyes. It was barely contained, so to say, but immediately it was pushed aside as Miku said "Oh! I would've like to see that."

" _What was that..?_ " The pinkette brushed away the thought as the smiling figure of the tealette seemed to have blinded Luka's judgment. It is a relief to see her smile, once again. The pinkette laughed at the enthusiasm. "Yeah! It was hilarious! How about you?"

"I shot a promotional video too! With Kaito-nii!" Miku said as she leaned on the elevator wall, smiling fondly.

" _Of course, it would be him._ " Luka felt needles piercing her heart, despite the smile on her face. It hurt but she accepted this fact long ago. Kaito is perfect with her. "Oh! That's great! What song?" she asked, trying to prolong their conversation, and forgetting what she saw on the 50th floor.

Miku shrugged. "Nothing new, just 'Melt'. We had fun messing around with the staff but we finished it a bit earlier than expected so I had time to record a new song."

Luka smiled fondly at her but reminded herself to be a friend and so she did. "Oh? Sounds like you had fun." She means that too. Her teal co-worker will and always is a workaholic. It was one of the things that made the tealette her favourite person. "It's good talking to you again, Miku."

The other person in the elevator smiled and opened her mouth to say something back when suddenly the phone in her pocket, vibrated with the promise of someone calling her. "Hello..?"

The other person is, with no surprise, noodle-head. "Luka! You have got to see this article! It is like so awesome! It was about Google it!" The excitement in his voice, never faltered to make Luka sigh in irritation. Blue eyes glanced to the other person in the cramped space. She seemed to be in her own world, looking away from the pinkette.

"Gackupo, do you really have to call me for something like this?" Luka said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You could always just send the link to my e-mail."

"Pfft! You wouldn't look at it if I did. Then, I'd get embarrassed when I started talking about it publicly because only I would stalk the fan site! That's even worse!" Noodle-head said. "I need to let the world know that it was I who endured the full force of the Megurine heels!"

Yes, she would ignore it. "This is still not appropriate." Luka frowned.

"Why do you sound so irritated? It's not like you have anything to do right now. You just finished all your project last week!" The purple-head took a while. "Wait…" She could hear the gears turning in his head. "No way… Are you with Miku?!" She hears a squeal from the other side. "Did you tell her? What happened?! I want to know every. Little. Detail."

Luka laughed, feigning ignorance as she did. "What are you talking about?" she asked innocently. "We are doing fine." She smiled.

"Oh you know? The usual…" Gackupo dared to use a mushy voice as he spoke. "I love you Miku… I can write a thousand words just describing how incredible every hair in you brow so can you be my girlfriend."

The pinkette just laughed a loud, irritation hidden. "You make no sense Gackupo! Good bye!" she abruptly shut her phone. "Heh. He just called about some fan of our song. He's _such_ a dork." The irritation in her voice is barely contained.

Suddenly the elevator, abruptly stopped and soon the lights went off, leaving the air condition system humming. Luka went ahead to the panel and tried to use the emergency call button but it was busted. Her mind raced. She opened her phone and contacted Gackupo for help.

"Gackupo said that he'll contact security." She said as she turned to face the tealette. However, as she turned around, the expression on the tealette's face is that of anger and something else.

Miku has her hand gripping on her other arm as she seemed to have been holding back. "Of course." she scoffed. "The eggplant and tuna combination. The fans must be raging for both your and his hormones to go ahead and mingle." The sarcasm in her voice is evident. The darkness in the teal eyes seemed to take over.

Luka's eyes went wide in shock. She can't help but feel herself getting angry. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she braced herself for what is going to come. It is happening again, the same exasperating cycle that Luka and Miku seemed to be trapped in. This constant fighting is what would always damage the pinkette, who never did want to start this.

All she wanted is to be by Miku's side. She would have been contented but the tealette seemed to be always angry at her, pushing her away. That is not even the worse part of this. Every time this replay would happen, it always had her hoping, a feeling that she tended to avoid. But then, this hope would always get eradicated a few seconds after.

It is a disgusting cycle that she knows that is unhealthy to take part in. It is a disgusting cycle that should have led her to hate the tealette and end their friendship, however broken it may be. But she can't. She knows that she can't. Her heart won't allow it; it won't allow her to keep away from the person she loves.

Miku looks pissed at the question. She ran her finger through her bangs in frustration of having the need to explain something 'obvious' from her perspective. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I am talking about you wanting to do it with him!"

The pinkette felt her mouth open. " _Why do you even think that?!_ " She does not know how this misunderstanding ever came to be. She has not even checked the rumours. Luka sighed and pinched her nose bridge, trying to keep herself from bursting out whatever she is thinking. "Look, I don't know where'd that came from, but I think you are-"

Miku crossed her arms as teal eyes glared at her. "You would have noticed why if you were not so busy spending time with eggplant head!" Luka felt her heart getting torn up once again, as if the days before were not enough. The tealette uncrossed her arms, while her hands are gripped tight. "You are an idiot Luka! I hate you!" Teal eyes began dripping tears as she shouted. "I hate you!"

The pinkette felt herself getting angrier, her fist turns into a tight fist. She did nothing wrong the whole time they were conversing. As much as she hates Miku's crying face, Luka hates how Miku could hate her for nothing at all. Ocean blue eyes glared at teal ones as she said. "What's wrong with you? Every time we have a conversation you always-"

"I don't care!" Miku cut her off. "You should just go ahead and leave me here!" The lithe body in front of her begun trembling as more tears begun flowing out. The tealette stays silent for as she sobs, uncontrollably.

Luka felt heart breaking once again as the one person she cares about breaks down in front of her. She extends her hands to draw her into a hug but the words that came later on reminded her of one thing that she decided to do the night before. "I… I don't want to see you anymore…" Miku says as she buries her face into her hands as she cried more into the silence of the elevator.

" _This… this is it, huh?_ " Luka felt herself go limp and weak. " _This is for the best…_ " she tells herself. "S-So that's it, then. I guess, I am not that important to you…" Her voice cracks at every word but she can't stop now. The pinkette felt the way Miku stared at her through tear-ridden eyes, wide in something that she can't recognize. Was it panic? Luka shrugs the thought away. There's just no way can that be true.

"I should have known, right? I was probably a burden… I am sorry." Blue eyes stared at teal, lifelessly. "I… I won't be bothering you, then…" Luka felt her breathe getting taken away from her as she said her words. She bowed down in front of Miku in good bye. "It was nice working with you, Hatsune Miku."

Miku grabbed Luka's shoulder. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" The pinkette felt herself getting pushed to a corner. Her wrist hurt, though. She can't feel anything anymore. "I can't believe that-" The tealette' voice stopped. Luka knows that she is being observed. She can feel the hurt that once again resurfaced on Miku's face as she sees the empty person that she is now.

"It is what's best isn't it?" Luka says. "That way, you can focus on your life. You always seem to have a problem whenever I am near you after all." The pinkette's hand travelled to her other hand's wrist, gently prying herself from the tealette. "This is the logical conclusion that I can must for you to be happy."

Feeling that it might be best to get away from the tealette, she tries to get herself away from the tealette. But no sooner, she felt her wrists being grabbed again and pulling her back. Teal eyes searched for ocean blue eyes. Miku's worried kind face looked at her sadly, hurting. Suddenly, there is a hand gently holding her cheek. Teal eyes looked straight into hers, conveying a message, but she remained motionless and emotionless. Luka took the soft hand, once again prying it off of her face. "It's for the best, Miku."

Miku gripped Luka's hand tighter as she silently cried. "L-Luka… Please. Don't do this." The pinkette doesn't want to let go but she has not the power to reciprocate, instead she raised her hand to Miku's cheek. Blue eyes looked toward the glassy teal. " _I love you, Miku… I… I wish that you would be happy…_ " The tealette took a step forward. She felt Miku's arms slide to her waist as it wrapped itself around the pinkette.

Luka's breath silently hitched, as the distance slowly decreased between them. Tear-ridden face buried itself on her chest. "Please." Miku pleaded. "Don't do this to me." The pinkette felt the grip around her waist tighten. Luka's ocean blue eyes started to water as the next three words echoed in the room. "I love you…"

" _She… she said…_ " The pinkette cried silently as she hesitantly returned the hug. Her hands found Miku's upper back as she buried her face into soft teal tresses. She cried, unashamed anymore of her sobs and whimpers. "Why do you have to weaken my resolve? I-I was already ready to let you go but you always… Always…" she said as she tightened her hug, not wanting to let go anymore but she had to make it clear. She separated herself from the tealette. Ocean blue eyes found teal eyes as Luka said "I love you too, Miku… I love you like a lover but-"

Not a second later, she felt soft lips on hers. Miku's lips kept on moving on hers, she visibly shook but the pinkette's eyes closed and hesitantly moved her lips along. Out of instinct, Luka slid her hands to Miku's hips, wanting to feel the closeness between them. This time, a pair of arms found themselves around Luka's neck.

Luka gripped on the tealette's shirt, feeling that the girl in front of her would disappear if she let go. Slowly, Miku's lips moved against hers, the pinkette instinctively tilted her head. Luka savoured it all – the sweet taste of summer, the soft waft of flowers, and the way the other would deepen the kiss slightly. This, Luka decided, is worth every tear and agony that they both went through.

Pausing for a breath of air, Teal never left blue as she panted. "I-I am confused. Why?"

The tealette stood on her toes, reaching for another kiss. "I love you, idiot TakoLord." she whispered in her lips.

"I told you to stop calling me that." The pinkette can't help but pout. It was a mistake to use that username for a game. Miku laughed at that. "But what about Kaito?"

The tealette snuggled on her neck. "You're not telling me that you're in love with him, right?" she murmured.

Luka felt her face heat up. "M-Miku this is embarrassing." She said but Miku stayed. Well, it is not like she could complain. She sighed and just hugged the other girl towards her. "No, of course not. You're the… only one… I have ever-" she coughed in her fist as she felt the heat on her face.

"Is that so? Then what about Gackupo?" Miku asked with a hurt tone in her voice as she slowly slid her arms back to her side. She still feels doubtful despite their kiss. She took Luka's hand. "Isn't he your… lover?" she asked. "Don't you love him?"

Luka immediately hugged her once she saw the hurt expression of the tealette. "You weren't listening to me, weren't you? I love-"

The elevator door abruptly opened with a boisterous voice of Gackupo. "Are you guys alright?!" An irritating but familiar voice asked. At first, he wore that worried expression but then, as soon as he realized what just happened, it turned into a grinning one. "Congrats, Luka-chan. You finally caught her! Now, you don't have to talk about her every five minutes of the time!" he said with a teasing tone.

At this, the two jumped away from each other. Red-faced, Luka murmured a small "Shut up." Gackupo laughed in response.

"Are they okay?" Kaito asked as he appeared from the other corner of the elevator. He took a second to absorb the blushing faces that are inside the elevator. "Oh! Congratulations Miku! You better introduce her to your brother formally! And Miss?" He turned to Luka. "Please take care of my sister." He winked.

With not a second later, a flying leek hit Kaito on the head.

As Gackupo drags a twitching and unconscious Kaito with them, Miku and Luka remain silent at the back row. Their faces are beet red as they walked silently across the hall towards the nearest working elevator. Without a word between them, Luka reached for Miku's hand just as the tealette's face reached hers. Their fingers intertwined as they shot a glance at each other.

Approaching a corner, Miku took Luka with her, hiding them from the sight of any CCTV camera's that might have to see them. As the pinkette was about to question this, the tealette tiptoed and reached for the pinkette's lips and said "I…" She paused but she breathes in and brought their intertwined hands together with her trembling hand, trying to make her hand as steady as possible. "I-I love you, Luka. A-And i-if it's no trouble..."

Luka took her lips in an arduous kiss. Luka leaned on Miku's forehead as the chaste kiss ended. Her loving yet teary deep blue eyes stared at Miku's. "I would be honoured, Miku!" She happily said as she enveloped the other girl in a hug. "I love you too! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!"

Feeling herself tear up, Miku buried her face at the crook of Luka's neck. "Yeah! I love you too!" she exclaimed in happiness.

~0~

They knew that they'll have a hard time. They have to hide this relationship behind a façade of friendship. They would act like friends in front of their fans but even if only they and their close friends would know, they are satisfied with just that.

Even though, they would fight at times, they would always resolve their problems. Even though, they would sulk or yell at each other, they know that they would always make up for even though there are times that they would disagree out of hurt, jealousy, and misunderstandings, they know that they are destined to be with the other.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

It is longer, huh? Sorry, I guess I got too carried away while I was tapping into Luka's character in this story.

Thank you for reading!

Comments..?


End file.
